Mon Amour où pars tu?
by Lilith Pierce
Summary: Quand Un amour impossible qui devient possible est détruit par une jalousie inconditionnelle  Des cœurs son brisé des pieux planté et des corps vide ...  Quel amour peut faire ça? Celui d'un humain avec un vampire  Et tout cela en 1856
1. Prologue : L'arrivé

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

_**Prologue :**_

Ma "chère" soeur et moi venions de quitter notre demeure. Ma soeur m'en voulait de l'avoir arrachée à son train train quotidien, mais j'avais le besoin de partir. De toute façon qu'est-ce que cela allait changer pour Lovely? Elle portera toujours ses robes si extravagantes et moi je prierais toujours pour trouver l'amour. Mais en étant un vampire, puis-je encore prier? Puis-je encore espérer trouver l'amour. Ma soeur ne devait point penser à ça en me transformant. Mais même après avoir arraché ma vie, elle me jetait encore des regards de haine.

- Cocher! Quand arriverons-nous? dit pour la énième fois Lovely.

- Dans très peu de temps Mademoiselle Dobrev, lui répondit-il.

Je soupirai. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle, son bien être, ses corsets, sa coiffure ... mais jamais aux autres... C'était un vrai monstre, mais comme Père disait : "Les liens du sang sont plus forts que tout".

Je pris un petit livre dans mon sac et écrivis quelques mots au hasard, comme : haine, vampire, mort, amour ... Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment qu'en ce simple jour, quelque chose allait se ... déchirer? En pensant à cela je ne me rendis point compte que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues rosies par le froid.

- Pourquoi ma chère soeur pleure-t-elle?

- Pour quelque chose dont vous ne pouvez point comprendre le sens.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et redirigea sa tête vers la fenêtre. J'essuyai avec mon mouchoir les quelques larmes sur mes joues.

Il neigeait. J'adore la neige! C'est sûrement la plus belle chose qui existe et pour le moment j'avais besoin de ça.

- Stop cocher!

La calèche s'arrêta et je sortis dehors. Quelques flocons se déposèrent sur mes boucles et mon corset, je ris de plein cœur. Mais contrairement à avant, les flocons ne fondaient pas au contact de ma peau. Je vis quelque chose devant donc je m'arrêtai de rire. En regardant bien je découvris que c'était un homme avec ça monture. Il arriva devant nous et descendit de son cheval pour nous saluer.

- Qui êtes-vous donc Monsieur? lui demandai-je

- Ian Stomerling, vous devez être Mademoiselle Dobrev. On m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.


	2. Chapter 1 : L'accueil

Personnage :

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Amérique**_

_**18 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Il était d'une beauté rare et sombre, mais quand son regard se posa sur moi, mes lèvres ne purent se retenir de sourire. Lui aussi souriait tout en essayant de détourner le regard de ma pauvre personne.

- Alors cher gentleman, pouvez-vous nous indiquer le chemin de votre demeure ? dit ma soeur qui venait de sortir de la calèche.

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle. Dites à votre cocher de me suivre, dit-il en détournant son regard.

Je souris. La monstruosité de ma soeur était même visible pour un inconnu. Nous remontâmes dans la calèche qui suivit monsieur Stomerling. Je repris mon journal et commençai à écrire.

Ian Stomerling, quel beau nom pour un si beau jeune homme. Même si mon ignoble de soeur me gâchait la vie, au moins ce gentleman avait-il un peu éclairci la journée.

Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux presque dorés avec un certain charme obscur. Maintenant l'idée d'aller passer un séjour chez les Stomerling me mettait de bien meilleure humeur que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mais ma soeur allait-elle encore me jeter son venin?

Je refermai mon journal lorsque Lovely me pinça.

- Aie! Mais êtes-vous devenue folle Lovely, m'écriai-je.

- Ce jeune homme te plait-il ?

- Il a l'air très sympathique.

A peine avais-je dit cela que mes joues s'empourprèrent. Ma soeur le remarquant rit doucement.

Même si elle n'avait que 20 ans et moi 17, elle croyait toujours tout savoir mieux que moi.

Lovely n'avait jamais voulu se marier, mais on pourrait dire d'elle qu'elle était une croqueuse d'homme (une "catain" si on puit dire). Pour nous protéger du soleil, nous portions un médaillon autour du coup, fait d'or blanc et d'un rubis, mais ma sœur, elle, portait de nombreux diamants ou autres bijoux très couteux offert par ces amants tout aussi nombreux. Moi, contrairement à elle, j'étais la petite prude et sage de la famille. Ma mère ne voulait pas d'un mariage de convenance pour moi, elle voulait que je trouve l'amour, l'amour avec un grand A.

Tout d'un coup, la calèche s'arrêta.

- Nous sommes arrivés, nous prévint le cocher.

Quand je sortis de la calèche, le paysage qui s'offrait à moi était tout simplement magnifique : une gigantesque maison blanche entourée de jardins et fontaines.

- Quand père nous a dit qu'il avait une grande fortune, il était fort modeste, dit Lovely

Je regardai autour de moi et ne vis plus Ian, mais un homme âgé qui s'approchait de nous avec un grand sourire

- Bonjour, je suis Richard Stomerling, c'est un honneur pour moi de recevoir de si charmantes jeunes filles dans mon humble demeure, nous dit-il.

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je en faussant un rougissement, c'est un honneur d'être reçue chez vous, dans cette si belle maison et accueillie par un tel gentleman.

Il sourit et nous pria de le suivre.

La maison de l'intérieur était tout aussi fantastique. Une gouvernante nous fut attribuée a toutes les deux et elles nous montrèrent notre chambre en nous précisant que la chambre de "Monsieur Ian" était au fond du couloir et qu'un choix de robes et de masques nous attendait dans nos chambres, en vue du bal de ce soir donné en l'honneur de notre arrivée.

Je venais d'enfiler une des robes qui m'étais proposée. Elle était d'un rouge sang avec un décolleté plus qu'avantageux. Je pris mon journal et l'ouvris :

Ce soir la petite Eli disparaît pour laisser place à la jeune et éblouissante Elisabeth Dobrev. Espérons que monsieur Stomerling sera là pour me tenir compagnie.

Je refermai mon journal mais avant de descendre je devais régler ce mal de tête, en me nourrissant. Justement, à ce moment là, ma gouvernante, Emily, entra. Je la regardai dans les yeux et dis très lentement :

« Tu ne diras rien, tu ne crieras point et dès que j'aurais étanché ma soif avec ton sang, tu oublieras tout ce qui c'est passé,. As-tu compris ? »

Comme réponse, elle hocha la tête. Alors je m'approchai d'elle et dégageai son cou. Je sentis mes yeux devenir rouge et mes crocs sortir. Je les plantai dans sa gorge avec un soupir de délivrance.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le bal

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Amérique**_

_**18 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Quand j'arrivai en bas, après mon dîner, toutes les personnes se retournèrent vers moi. Mais je remarquai bien vite monsieur Stomerling, accompagné d'un autre homme subjugué par mon décolleté. Je m'avançai vers eux et ils me baisèrent tous les deux la main.

- Mademoiselle Dobrev, je vous présente mon ami Paul Wesley.

- Enchantée, dis-je en lui offrant un sourire.

- De même, répondit-il. Il parait que vous avez fait une forte impression à ce cher Stomerling.

- Ah bon ? Je n'étais même pas au courant, dis-je en riant.

- Ce cher Wesley exagère toujours beaucoup les choses, répondit le concerné gêné.

- Mais vous rougissez monsieur Stomerling.

- Comment ? Nous, hommes, ne pouvons point rougir devant votre beauté époustouflante, me dit Paul d'un ton charmeur.

Je souris en sentant la main d'Ian essayer de toucher la mienne tandis que son sourire s'élargissait et ses yeux pétillaient.

- J'espère que ma petite sur ne vous ennuie pas trop, dit Lovely qui venait d'arriver sans qu'on ne la remarque.

- Tout le contraire, dit Ian, Justement j'allais l'inviter à danser. Se tournant vers moi : M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur Stomerling.

Il me prit la main et me conduisit jusqu'à la piste. Là, il mit une de ses mains sur mes hanches et me prit l'autre, tandis que je mettais ma main libre sur son épaule. Nous dansâmes doucement, car nous nous regardions plus que nous dansions. Mais d'un côté, cela était assez amusant, car il souriait tellement que je me mis à penser qu'il en arriverait à avoir des crampes demain matin.

- Je vous trouve superbe, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Merci beaucoup, lui répondis-je en rougissant.

A peine avais-je baissé la tête qu'il prit mon menton pour que je la relève.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venues ici me demanda-t-il en me faisant tourner.

- Est-ce que cela a une importance ?

- Pour moi oui.

- Et bien, on peut dire que la où j'habite, j'étouffais.

- Alors vous êtes venues reprendre de l'oxygène dans ma demeure.

- Exact.

A peine avais-je dit ces mots que l'on nous prévint que le dîner était servi. Je me tournai vers ma soeur qui hocha la tête pour me dire que comme moi, elle s'était nourrie avant de venir. Ian me prit la main et nous allâmes dans la salle à manger. Ian me présenta une chaise où je m'assis, et il s'assit à celle voisine.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Victoria Stomerling. Ravie de vous rencontrer, me dit une personne à côté de moi.

Je me retournai vers mon interlocuteur et Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un ... vampire ! Elle ornait tout comme moi une émeraude en bague autour du doigt

- Enchantée, je suis Elisabeth Dobrev. Je m'arrêtai un court instant pour la regarder : Votre bague est splendide.

Elle blanchit tout à coup, mais en découvrant mon pendentif, elle rit en se rendant compte que j'étais comme elle.

- Merci. Votre pendentif l'est tout autant.

Ian nous regardait d'un tel air que cela nous fit rire encore plus.

- Après le bal, je vous rejoindrai dans votre chambre, me souffla-t-elle. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire.

Comme réponse je hochai la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que deux jeunes femmes peuvent-elles se souffler ? nous demanda Ian.

- Mon chère frère, ne soyez pas si curieux, dit Victoria.

C'était la soeur d'Ian ? Mais bien sure ! Ils s'appellent tous les deux Stomerling. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant qu'elle était un vampire. Pendant le repas, Ian nous posa une question pour savoir pourquoi nous mangions si peu. Alors ma soeur y répondit : « Pour garder de sublimes hanches pour le bonheur du regard de ces hommes. » Ces paroles firent rire les deux hommes.

A la fin du repas, Ian voulu absolument me ramener a ma chambre donc j'acceptai.

Arriver là-haut, il se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur ma main.

- Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Dobrev.

- Appelez-moi Elisabeth.

- Bon, Elisabeth ...

- Au revoir monsieur Stomerling.

- Ian, monsieur Stomerling, c'est mon père.

Je lui souris et il me le rendit, avant que je n'entre dans ma chambre.

Quand je me retournai, je me rendis compte que Victoria était assise sur mon lit.

- Mon frère a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier.

- Sûrement, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle rit et tapota la place à côté d'elle où je m'assis.

- Comment avez-vous été transformée ? lui demandai-je.

Elle m'expliqua que, un jour, elle était partie rejoindre en cachette un homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans un bal, et qu'il l'avait transformé avant de partir. Cela s'était passé un an auparavant, et jusqu'à présent personne ne le savait.

- Et vous ?

- Je ne sais comment, mais ma soeur a été transformée. Et pour ne pas être seule pour l'éternité, elle m'a transformé.

Nous parlâmes toute la nuit de comment nous nous nourrissions, ou de comment sortir sans être vue. Mais quand je lui avouai que c'était ma plus jeune soeur qui avait ensorcelé mon pendentif, elle blêmit. Enfin, quand le soleil se leva, elle regagna sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 3 : La biblihotèque

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Amérique**_

_**19 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

J'allai devant ma glace pour défaire mon chignon et laisser retomber mes boucles sur mon dos. J'appelai Emily pour qu'elle m'aide à mettre mon jupon et mon corset noir avec de la dentelle blanche. Quand ce fut fait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Emily alla ouvrir et fit entrer monsieur Stomerling.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Dobrev - enfin Elisabeth - voulez-vous petit déjeuner avec moi dans ma bibliothèque personnelle ? me dit Ian.

- Bien sûr, j'en serais ravie !

Je m'approchai de lui et déposai un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le fit devenir gêner. Il me prit la main pour me conduire dans sa « bibliothèque personnelle ». La pièce était assez grande, avec les murs couverts d'étagères remplies de livres. J'y jetai immédiatement mon dévolu.

- J'ai volé des croissants à la cuisine, en voulez-vous ? me demanda Ian avec un sourire en coin.

- Volé ? lui dis-je, faussement surprise.

- Je ne puis dire emprunté car je ne pourrais le leurs rendre, dit-il d'un ton tout a fait calme.

Je lui souris et en pris un que je mordis à pleine bouche.

- Une jeune fille convenable mange avec des couverts, dit-il en riant.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma sœur, dis-je en lui souriant. Et comme elle n'est pas là, je ne suis pas obligée d'être convenable !

Il sourit, me proposa une tasse de café que j'acceptai avec un grand plaisir.

- Avez-vous bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Assez, lui dis-je, cachant le fait que je n'avais point dormi. Et vous ?

- Pas aussi bien, car je fus réveillé par des éclats de rire de jeunes femmes, me dit-il d'un air sournois.

- Oh, je suis vraiment confuse, veuillez m'excuser.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis content que vous soyez en bons termes avec ma sœur.

Je lui offris un sourire, et je pris Orgueil et Préjugés que j'avais tant lu.

- L'avez-vous lu ? lui demandai-je.

- Bien sûr ! C'est même l'un de mes romans préférés.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de lecture d'un gentleman.

- Comme tout le monde, j'ai une faille. Vous les croissants, et moi les romans.

Je rougis et me retournai. Dans mon dos je sentais son regard, mais je ne bronchai pas.

Soudain, il se rapprocha, même trop. Je ne bougeai point pour ça, mais lorsque je sentis un souffle chaud sur mon oreille, je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir. Il déposa ses lèvres un court instant sur mon crâne. Là, je ne pus que me retourner.

- Maintenant, monsieur Stomerling, c'est vous qui devenez inconvenable.

Il me fit ce cher sourire en coin que j'aimai tant, et prit une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts, tout en plantant son regard en moi. Bizarrement, je sus que c'était à cet instant que je perdais le contrôle, le moment où tout dérape ... Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, sans me lâcher du regard.

- Comment une femme peut-elle ensorceller un homme ? me souffla-t-il. Comment une femme peut-elle être aussi belle et pure que vous? Comment un homme peut-il s'empêcher de vous regarder?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Et comment un simple gentleman peut-il fairer rougir une jeune femme ?

Il passa deux doigts sur ma joue, mais au moment où nous allions nous rapprocher quelqu'un entra.

- Ton père nous attends pour aller chasser, dit monsieur Wesley avec un air énervé.

Il me jetta un dernier coup d'oeil, soupira et suivit son ami. Dès qu'ils furent partis, je m'effondrai sur un des fauteuils, en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Après quelques secondes je sortis de la bibliothèque pour trouver Victoria pouffant de rire devant la porte.

- J'avais bien dit à ce cher Paul de ne pas entrer, dit Victoria.

- Il le pouvait parfaitement ... répondis-je.

- Naturellement. Mais maintenant vous ne pouvez prétendre ne point apprécier mon frère.

- L'ai-je dénié une seconde ? dis-je avec un air malicieux.

Elle tourna un peu autour de moi avant d'annoncer :

- Saviez-vous que monsieur Wesley a logé dans notre demeure cette nuit?

- Non, je ne le savais point.

- Pourtant, ce matin je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre de cette chère Lovely.

Une colère incontrôlable monta en moi, et je me précipitai dans la chambre de ma soeur.

- Que me vaut la présence de ma petite soeur ? me dit elle, quand j'eus a peine fermé la porte.

- Paul Wesley? La folie vous a-t-elle atteinte, m'écriai-je.

- Ne puis-je point m'amuser ? dit elle d'un ton rieur.

- Vous êtes vous nourrie de lui?

- Peut-être, et vous vous êtes vous nourrie de monsieur Stomerling?

- Bien sûr que non!

Elle rit et me regarda dans les yeux pour me montrer à quel point cette situation l'amusait.

Je ne lui dis plus rien et sortis de sa chambre pour rejoindre la mienne

- Comment s'est passée votre entrevue avec monsieur Ian ? me demanda Emily.

- Elle fut fort agréable ...

Je mourrai de faim, cela devenait incontenable. Mes yeux étaient rouge sang et mes canines étaient complètement à vue. Je me retournai tout doucement vers Emily pour disons lui mettre quelques idées en tête.

- Ma chère Emily, dormez et ne vous réveillez pas avant que je ne vous le là, elle se coucha sur mon lit et s'endormit. Je m'approchai d'elle, dégageai son cou et y plongeai mes dents.

Après avoir réveillé Emily, je courus dans la chambre de Victoria.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chère amie ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais tuer ma servante si je continue à ne me nourrir que d'elle !

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ? C'est pour ces raisons que nous avons autant de garçons d'écurie

- Les garçons d'écurie ?

- Suivez-moi.

Et nous partîmes prendre un petit dessert.

_**Amérique**_

_**19 décembre 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

Je venais de passer une nuit merveilleuse nuit avec Paul. Je m'étais régalée et il m'avait promis de revenir ce soir. J'étais tellement heureuse, mais il a fallu que cette chère Élisabeth gâche tout. Elle n'a jamais su s'amuser... Je me demande même pourquoi je l'ai transformé ?

Mais de toute façon ses jours sont comptés ... Et à ce moment-là, je les aurais tous les deux pour moi seule.

Qui a dit que les vampires étaient éternels ?


	5. Chapter 4 :  La rencontre des lèvres

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**Amérique**_

_**19 décembre 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

Cet après-midi là, je me sentis bien seul ... Monsieur Wesley et monsieur Stomerling étaient partis à la chasse tandis que ma soeur et miss Victoria étaient parties se promener.

Je me baladai dans les couloirs, quand je croisai un beau jeune homme. Grand, blond avec des yeux verts et l'air délicieux.

- Monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouvent les cuisines ? lui dis-je

- Je vais faire mieux, je vais vous y conduire !

Je le regardais assez impressionnée par sa réponse, mais je me repris vite :

- Puis-je au moins savoir votre nom ?

- William Destrange, enchanté.

- Lovely Dobrev, de même, lui dis-je en lui faisant une petite révérence.

Il me présenta son bras que je pris volontiers.

_**Amérique**_

_**19 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Victoria et moi étions en train de rentrer quand elle s'arrêta.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandai-je.

- Il est là, souffla-t-elle.

- Qui est là ?

- L'homme qui m'a transformé

- Comment ça ?

- William Destrange est en train de parler à votre soeur !

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Elle soupira puis recommença à marcher de plus en plus vite. Quand on arriva au château, on trouva Lovely en train de glousser avec apparemment William.

- Will ! Sors de ma demeure ! cria Victoria énervée.

- Ma bien aimée pourquoi me dites-vous ça? dit « Will » d'un air charmeur

- Je ne suis pas, et ne serais jamais, ta bien aimée !

A ce moment-là un bruit de chargement de fusil se fit entendre.

- Sort d'ici William !

C'était Ian. C'est à ce moment-là que cette chère Victoria tomba dans les pommes. Paul (que je n'avais point remarqué) prit Victoria et la monta dans sa chambre, pendant que Will sortait.

- Pourquoi avez-vous laissé cet homme entrer chez moi ? demanda Ian à Lovely.

- Cela aurait été dur de le faire entrer puisque je l'ai rencontré dans un couloir ! S'écria Lovely en montant à l'étage.

Je pense qu'Ian fut choqué, car il resta quelques secondes figé, la bouche entrouverte.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, pour le comportement désastreux de ma soeur ...

- Ce n'est rien ... répondit-il. Pourriez-vous disposer ? J'aimerais être seul.

Sur le moment je fus surprise, mais bien vite je fis une petite révérence et partis. J'allai rechercher le volume d'« Orgueils et Préjugés » que j'avais le matin même laissé dans la bibliothèque de Ian. Je fus énormément surprise d'y trouver monsieur Wesley. Et encore plus de le trouver plonger dans une lecture ! Quand il remarqua ma présence il lâcha le livre et se releva.

- Miss Dobrev ! Je ne vous avais pas vu arriver, je pense que j'étais trop ... occupé !

- Bien sûr, monsieur Wesley, je vous comprends parfaitement ... Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

- Cela aurait été un plaisir, mais je dois repartir, mais si vous le voulez bien ce serait un honneur de vous recevoir, vous et votre soeur, dans ma demeure, demain dans le cour de la journée.

- J'en serais tout à fait honorée, mais pour avoir l'avis de Lovely, demandez lui.

- J'y vais de ce pas !

Et il sortit me laissant seule...

_**Amérique**_

_**20 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

En me réveillant, j'eus envie de découvrir ce château ! Avec le corset et le jupon avec lesquels j'avais dormi, je partis faire le tour des couloirs ! J'étais en train de courir en riant quand je tombai nez à nez avec Ian.

- Miss Elisabeth ! Je vous cherchais justement, me dit-il en souriant.

- Et pourquoi donc me cherchiez-vous, Ian ? dis-je en tournant autour de lui.

- Eh bien j'ai appris que vous passerez ce début d'après midi chez mon ami Paul, dit il en frissonnant quand je passai un de mes doigt dans son dos. Vous savez que jouez avec les hommes est très mauvais !

- Je ne le fait qu'avec vous, lui dis-je a l'oreille.

Je tournai les talons mais ne put faire un pas car Ian mit une main autour de mes hanches.

- Et j'aime quand vous jouez avec moi, me souffla-t-il.

Il me retourna et me plaqua contre le mur en se rapprochant de moi.

- Ce que vous faites est tout à fait inconvenable, dis-je sans y croire un mot.

- Malgré mon attitude, puis-je espérer un baiser ?

- Dites et faites que votre voeux soit exaucé, dis-je dans un dernier souffle.

Il sourit, se pencha vers moi et effleura mes lèvres avant de se reculer.

- Tu ne va pas t'en sortir comme ça ! lui dis-je.

Je pris sa nuque et ramenai ces lèvres au mienne. Il fut rétissant au début mais bien vite, il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et me rendit mon baiser. Je crois que j'allais mourir si je ne reprenais pas mon souffle mais je m'en fichais ! Mais finalement il rompu notre étreinte. Sans que je m'y attende il partit en courant.

- Qu'ais-je fais ?

_**Amérique**_

_**19 décembre 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev **_

Je venais de me lever quand Eli entra en trombe dans ma chambre.

- La calèche de monsieur Wesley vient d'arriver ! Dépêche toi ! cria-t-elle.

J'enfilai une fine robe bleu avec un décolleter très provoquant, lâchai et peigna mes cheveux avant de descendre

- Paul ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, lui dis-je en souriant

Il se baissa et baisa ma main

- Ce plaisir est réciproque, mademoiselle Lovely, dit-il

Je rougis faussement.

- Votre sœur n'est pas encore prête, voulez vous allez boire un thé sur la terrasse ? me demanda-t-il

- Pourquoi n'allons nous pas dans ma chambre, lui soufflais-je

Je pris mes jupons et couru jusqu'à ma chambre en entendent Paul me suivre. Arrivé dans ma chambre il me poussa sur le lit.

- Êtes-vous si impatient que cela, lui demandais-je en riant

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer !, dit-il en enlevant ma robe

Il se débâtit avec mon corset avant de pouvoir l'enlevé. Ile embrassa ma poitrine, ma clavicule mon cou ... Mes crocs étaient sortis, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je le retournai pour que je sois au dessus de lui

- Tu es si belle, dit-il

Je crois que j'aurais pleuré si la veille je n'avais pas manipulé son esprit

- Tu ne va rien sentir, dis-je avant de plonger mes crocs dans sa gorge.

_**Amérique**_

_**20 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Le soir quand nous rentrâmes j'étais exténuées ! Toutes la journées Paul et Lovely avait parlé rit, mais je ne puis point participer a leur nombreuse conversation. Et cette après-midi Paul voulu absolument monter a cheval ! Moi qui n'avais jamais fait cela ... Je crois que mes fines jambes seront marquée de cette après midi. Et bien sure monsieur Wesley mangeais ici, bien sure !Très vite, je dus redescendre dans la salle à manger où je m'assis à côté de Ian.

- Elisabeth, me dit-il en inclinant la tête.

- Ian, lui dis-je en souriant.

Je senti son doigt passer sur le dos de ma main avant de poser la sienne sur la mienne. Je rougis légèrement.

- Voudriez-vous me rejoindre cette nuit dans la bibliothèque ? me souffla-t-il

- Avec plaisir.

Il me sourit, mais dès que sont père entra, il sépara nos mains, ce qui me chagrina. Le reste du repas se passa en silence.

- Monsieur Wesley, ne me dites pas que vous pensez rentrer à cette heure-ci ? dit le père de Ian en rompant le silence.

- Je ne vois pas quelles autres options je puisse avoir, répondit Paul.

- Vous pourriez loger dans ma demeure !

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer...

- Trève de bavardages. Vous dormirez dans la chambre d'amis cette nuit.

J'aurais bien arraché la tête de ma sœur pour la tête qu'elle fit à ce moment ! J'étais tellement agacée que je ne pus rester attablée autour de ses personnes.

- Monsieur Stomerling, veuillez m'excusez mais je ne me sens point bien, puis-je quitter la table ? dis-je.

- Oui bien sûr. Ian, va avec elle et veille à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien !

- Bien sûr père, dit Ian en se levant en même temps que moi.


	6. Chapter 5 : La confusion

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

_**Chapitre 5 : **_

_**Amérique**_

_**20 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Alors nous montâmes. J'entrai dans la bibliothèque sans me soucier de l'avis d'Ian. La pièce était très différente par rapport à hier. Il faisait sombre et la pièce n'était éclairée que de deux bougies, les tentures couleur lie de vin étaient tirées pour empêcher la lumière de la lune d'entrer dans la pièce. Mais ce qui retint mon attention était que plusieurs couvertures et oreillers étaient étalés sur le sol, là où la veille se trouvait un fauteuil qui avait été poussé au fond de la pièce.

- Voulez vous vous asseoir ? me demanda Ian en passant son doigt sur mon dos, ce qui me fit frissonner.

- En ais-je le droit ? dis-je d'un ton rieur.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais Ian se baissa pour m'attraper la jambe et me mettre sur son dos !

- Ian ! Que faites-vous ?

Il rit et me déposa sur le hamas de couvertures. Il enleva son veston ainsi que ses bretelles avant de s'allonger à mes côtés. Je me sentis plus à l'aise.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti tout à l'heure ? lui demandai-je en regardant le plafond.

- Miss Elisabeth ... Je devais normalement me marier dans les mois à venir, mais votre venue à tout changé ... Hier après notre ... entrevue, j'ai été dire à mon père que je n'épouserai nul autre personne que vous. Mon père me traita d'enfant, mais je lui ai dis que vous étiez la femme de ma vie. Personne d'autre que vous Elisabeth ne pourra me combler de bonheur comme votre personne le fait.

Une larme de sang coula sur ma joue, que je m'empressai d'essuyer.

- Croyez-vous aux démons ? Pas aux démons de l'enfer, mais ceux qui seront comme vous et moi.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela Elisabeth ?

Je fermai les yeux et quand je les rouvris mes yeux étaient rouges et mes canines sorties. L'expression d'Ian changea complètement, mais sans être effrayé. Il avait l'air d'un enfant apeuré, ne comprenant pas.

-Elisabeth ...

Il se releva.

- Je vous en supplie Ian ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être ! Ma sœur, elle, en est un, mais moi je suis comme vous. Une personne avec un cœur et des sentiments.

- Vous êtes un vampire, fut la seul chose qu'il me dit.

Quelques larmes m'échappèrent. Ses épaules se rabaissèrent un peu, il se rassit à mes côtés toujours en m'observant

- Mon père m'a parlé des vampires. Ils tuent les hommes pendant la nuit et ne peuvent supporter le soleil.

- Jamais je ne vous ferai du mal, ni à vous, ni à personne d'autre ! Et le soleil ne me dérange en aucun point !

- Vous, vous êtes la personne qui remet tout en questions. Vous avez changé la perception de mon monde et maintenant vous changer la perception que j'ai de l'enfer. Car vous ne pouvez être de l'enfer. Cela est impossible. Je le vois, vous êtes une personne bonne, sans méchanceté. Comment pouvez-vous être un démon avec toutes ces qualités ?

Mes canines et mes yeux étaient maintenant redevenus normaux. Je me levai et me débarrassai de ma robe, mon jupon et mon corset pour rester en simple combinaison. Ian me regardait avec un air abasourdi. Il se releva et se plaça devant moi, passa une main dans mes cheveux que j'avais laissé retomber sur mes épaules. Faisant une tête de plus de moi, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne avant de laisser sa main glisser jusqu'à mon menton.

- Jurez-moi que tout cela n'est pas un rêve, que mon amour pour vous est bien réel et réciproque, me souffla-t-il.

- Je vous le jure, dis-je en relevant la tête.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise sans qu'il ne m'en empêche. Il descendit jusqu'à mon cou et y déposa un baiser, il fit glisser une des bretelles de ma combinaison.

- Je vous en conjure, si je vais trop loin, arrêtez-moi. Mais si le contraire advenait, offrez-moi un baiser, me souffla-t-il.

Je rapprochai nos têtes l'une de l'autre avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais à cet instant précis, quelqu'un entra.

_**Amérique**_

_**20 décembre 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

Après le diner, Paul et moi montâmes. Il voulait absolument me montrer la bibliothèque du père d'Ian, mais nous n'aurions jamais cru le trouver en train de corrompre ma petite soeur. Ce ne fut pas la chose qui me choqua le plus, mais plutôt la réaction de Paul qui se retourna et donna un coup de poing dans le mur

- Oh mon dieu, souffla ma soeur.

- Eh bien Eli' moi qui te croyais souffrante, lui dis-je d'un air sadique.

Eli' rougit et replaça sa combinaison qui ne cachait rien de son corps. Paul regardait justement Elisabeth avec cet air que l'on a devant la personne que l'on apprécie. Je me retournai sans un mot avant de glisser quelque mot à Paul :

- Dormez dans la chambre d'amis et ne vous approchez pas de la mienne.

Il essaya de me retenir, mais je pus me libérer et rejoindre ma chambre.

_**Amérique**_

_**20 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Paul me regardait, les poings fermés, l'air dégouté. Je ramassai mes affaires avant de partir en courant. En arrivant dans le couloir, j'entendis Paul dire : « Tu ne pouvais pas trouver une catain ? ». Je fis abstraction de cette phrase, mais au lieu de retourner directement dans ma chambre je descendis aux écuries, morte de faim.

- Miss Dobrev ? Que faites-vous ici ? me demanda John, un garçon d'écurie.

- Arrête de parler, laisse-moi faire et ne réagis en aucun cas !

Je lui tirai la tête sur le côté et plongeai mes crocs dans sa gorge. Son sang avait un gout bizarre, un gout de ... Vampire ? Victoria avait du le gouter pendant mon absence. Ne voulant pas l'achever, je le relâchai. Je m'ouvris le poignet et déposai quelques gouttes de mon sang sur sa gorge, pour faire disparaitre la blessure, comme me l'avait montré Vic'.

- Tu ne te souviendras pas de ce qui s'est passé, ni même de m'avoir vu.

Après avoir dit ces paroles, je tournai les talons et rejoignis ma chambre. A peine étais-je entrée que quelqu'un me suivi à l'intérieur. Je me retournai pour découvrir Ian, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Après avoir déposé mes affaires sur la commode, naturellement, nous nous approchâmes l'un de l'autre. Il déposa ses mains sur le bas de mon dos tandis que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

- Avez-vous décidé de trouver une catain ? lui demandai-je en tournant la tête.

- Apparemment non comme je me trouve ici, répondit Ian en me déposant un baisé dans le cou. Paul est juste jaloux de ne pas pouvoir vous avoir, c'est un vrai coureur de jupons !

Je lui souris avant de tourner sa tête pour qu'il puisse me faire fasse. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, puis de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ma clavicule.

- Accepteriez-vous de partager ma couche ?

Il me regarda surpris, croyant que j'eus une idée mal tournée

- ... Pour dormir, rectifiai-je

Avec un sourire malicieux, il fondit sur mes lèvres tout en reculant, jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée sur le lit. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise avant de s'allonger à mes côtés. Mon dos collé à son thorax, il passa un bras autour de ma personne.

- Faites de beau rêve, mon ange, me souffla-t-il.

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit là, mais juste avant le levé du soleil, je vis Paul entrer dans la chambre. Il eut un regard dédaigneux, mais quand il remarqua que je ne dormais point, il se baissa en signe de respect. Je lui répondis par un simple sourire avant qu'il ne parte, laissant un mot sur la commode.

Je me levai, en me dégageant de l'étreinte d'Ian, pour aller lire le mot. C'était un simple bout de papier plié en quatre et où il était écrit :

« Vous valez mieux que lui »

_**Amérique**_

_**21 décembre 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

Je l'avais vu déposer ce mot dans la chambre de Eli'. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi toujours elle ? Ça ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir Ian, il lui fallait absolument Paul. Mon estomac se noua. Elisabeth avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, moi je devais survivre... Elle avait toujours été la préférée, les hommes la trouvaient plus jolie, plus intelligente que moi. Pourtant c'était moi qu'ils ramenaient chez eux le soir, en prix de consolation de n'avoir pu se trouver mieux.

Une larme de sang roula sur ma joue. Fatiguée, je m'assis par terre, le dos collé contre la porte, pleurant.

Du plus profond de moi, je la haïssais. Je n'étais plus cette jeune fille qui protégeait sa jeune sœur, maintenant devenue adulte et voyant la vraie vie, je la haïssais. Je crois qu'elle fait semblant de ne pas voir que chacun de ces gestes me fait du mal, que, à chaque fois que j'ai éprouvé un quelconque sentiment, elle l'a détruit. Mais bientôt, tout cela sera bel et bien fini, je la tuerai de mes propres mains et, enfin, je serai en paix.


	7. Chapter 6 : le début de la fin

**Personnage :**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_**Amérique**_

_**24 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

_Cher journal, je ne pus t'écrire ces derniers temps car Ian et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble,_

_peut être beaucoup trop... Mais cette sensation, celle que j'ai maintenant depuis cinq jours, la sensation d'être vivante est la seul chose qui éclaircit mes journées ! Ma chère sœur ne sort plus de sa chambre, et Paul ne vient que pour emprunter certains ouvrages à monsieur Stomerling._

_Cela me déçoit beaucoup que la neige ne soit point là pour Noël ! Mais au lieu de neige, un soleil doux nous illumine, justement Victoria nous a prévu une « surprise » à moi et Lov'. Je te laisse,_

_Amicalement_

_E. Dobrev_

Juste au moment où je rangeai mon journal, Victoria arriva en courant dans ma chambre. Je fus choquée de voir que en dessous de son manteau elle ne portait qu'une simple combinaison.

- Eli' ! Enlevez cette robe et toutes ces fanfreluches ! dit Vic' en m'aidant à me déshabiller.

- Mais quel genre de surprise consiste à être à moitié nue ? dis-je en riant.

- Les surprises de Noël voyons ! Et mon père m'a dit qu'il vous en préparait une, à ta sœur et toi.

Quand je me retrouvai dans le même accoutrement que celle-ci, elle me tira dehors où attendait Lov', dans le même état que nous deux. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à un petit lac, que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Enfant, j'adorais me baigner, mais en devenant jeune fille, on me l'avait interdit, disant que ce n'était plus de mon âge. Dès que je croisai le regard de ma sœur et de mon amie, je compris. On enleva notre manteau et sauta à l'eau.

- Cette surprise est génial Vic ! dit Lovely

Je jetai un regard intrigué à ma sœur. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle était sincèrement gentille avec Victoria.

- Oui ! Mais si mon père vous le demande, nous avons lu un roman ennuyeux sous un chêne ! dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle Stomerling, lui répondis-je souriante

L'eau était plus chaude que l'air que nous respirions, ce qui était à la fois reposante et irritant. Après quelques minutes à nous éclabousser ou à plonger sous l'eau, nous vîmes au loin deux chevaux s'avancer vers nous. Prises au dépourvu, nous ne bougeâmes point. Bien vite, nous avons pu découvrir Ian et Paul sur deux pur-sangs.

- Victoria? Lovely? Elisabeth! s'écria Ian en riant.

Paul avait l'air choqué de nous voir dans cet état, ce qui nous fit rire.

- Voulez-vous nous rejoindre messieurs, leur proposai-je.

- Mon aimée, je ne veux vous vexer, mais je crois plutôt que je vais vous ramener au château, me dit Ian d'un air charmant.

- Pourquoi cela ? dis-je en faussant un air triste.

- Car si nous ne rentrons point maintenant, je ne pourrais vous voir avant ce soir !

Je riai et sorti de l'eau. Ian m'aida à enfiler mon manteau avant de me faire monter sur son cheval.

- Ian, prends mon cheval. J'escorterai miss Lovely à pied, dit Paul.

- Merci ! Moi je reste ici à patauger dans le lac ? demanda Victoria.

- J'en ai bien peur, petite sœur, dit Ian en montant sur le cheval de son ami.

Ne sachant pas très bien monter, je mis quelque minute avant d'arriver au niveau de Ian qui avait déjà commencé à avancer. Il me regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Juste un regard pour me montrer tout ce que les mots ne peuvent dire.

- Ian... Je vous aime.

Ces mots sortirent naturellement, comme un souffle. Ian arrêta brusquement son cheval et en descendit.

Je descendis à mon tour avec son aide.

- Pourquoi me dire cela ? dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Peut être parce que c'est la vérité, enfin je le crois.

Il me recula un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il passa deux doigts sur ma joue.

- Moi aussi je vous aime miss Elisabeth Dobrev, dit-il en me souriant.

Je n'en croyai pas mes oreilles.

- Vraiment ?

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je pressai mes lèvres contre le siennes comme si ma vie en dépendait. Une de ses mains se déposa sur le bas de mon dos et l'autre sur mon bras que j'avais passé autour de ses épaules.

- Heureusement que j'ai proposé de venir seul ! dit une voix qui ne m'était pas étrangère derrière nous.

Ian releva la tête.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ian.

- En tout premier, sachez que si c'était mon père qui était venu, vous seriez mort !

Je me retournai et vis ma sœur toute souriante. Comme elle avait changé en juste quelque mois ! Je me détachai de l'étreinte d'Ian pour courir me réfugier dans les bras de ma sœur.

- Bonjour ma sorcière, lui soufflai-je.

- Bonjour ma vampirette, dit-elle en riant.

Ian était planté derrière nous, ne comprenant toujours pas. Je pris le bras de ma sœur et nous avançâmes jusqu'à lui.

- Lucy, je te présente Ian. Ian je te présente ma sœur.

Lucy tendit la main à Ian qui la prit poliment pour y déposer un baisé.

- Veuillez m'excuser de mon manque de politesse, mais j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez une espionne de

Paul, dit Ian, gêné.

- Paul ? D'accord tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter ! dit Lucy. Et Ian est ton...

- L'homme de sa vie ! rigola Ian en se mettant derrière moi pour encercler mes hanches de ses bras.

Ma sœur me sourit gentiment.

- Et Lov' ?

- Euh elle doit être en chemin ! lui dis-je. Je crois que nous devrions rentrer et Lucy ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais ne rien dire à père pour ce que tu as vu.

Elle me frappa doucement le bras.

- Savez-vous monter ? demanda Ian.

Lucy lui sourit avant de monter sur le cheval et partir au galop.

- Apparemment oui ! dit-il en me faisant monter sur le cheval, avant de se mettre devant moi.

_**Amérique**_

_**24 décembre 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

Victoria, voulant nager encore un peu, resta là-bas pendant que Paul et moi rejoignîmes la demeure Stomerling. Aucun mot ne fut dit tout au long du chemin mais, arrivés à quelques pas de là, Paul m'arrêta.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si froide ?

Je ne lui répondis point, continuant ma route. Arrivés au manoir, je ne fus pas surprise de ne pas y voir ma sœur. J'entendis une voix qui m'était très familière venant du petit salon. La reconnaissant, je pris mes jupons et y courus.

- Père ! dis-je, en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Bonjour petite Lovely.

_**Amérique**_

_**24 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Après un long après-midi en compagnie de mon père, qui ne cessait de faire des éloges à monsieur Stomerling sur sa magnifique demeure, je remontai dans ma chambre me rafraichir quelque peu et enfiler une tenue descente. J'enlevai ma combinaison pour en mettre une nouvelle et, Emily m'aida à mettre mon corset ainsi que mes jupons.

- Laquelle voulez-vous mademoiselle ? La rouge vient de monsieur Ian, dit-elle en me montrant des robes posées sur le lit

- Celle-ci sera parfaite ! dis-je en lui montrant la robe couleur rubis venant de Ian.

- Bien mademoiselle, dit-elle en m'aidant à la mettre.

Ma gouvernante me laissa seule face à mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux bruns foncés étaient retenus grâce à des épingles dans un chignon, ma silhouette était magnifiquement dessinée dans cette robe, j'étais parfaite ou presque... Car je savais que Lovely le serait encore plus. Elle, elle l'est et le sera toujours...

- Elisabeth ? demanda Ian derrière moi.

Je me retournai doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand il me vit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il passa quelques secondes à me regarder avant de s'avancer vers moi

- Le repas est servi, souffla-t-il.

-Merci, je suis jolie ? dis-je en tournant sur moi-même comme une enfant.

Il me sourit tendrement avant de prendre ma main et d'y déposer un baiser.

- Magnifique.

Il me tendit son bras que je pris et, ensemble, nous descendîmes prendre le repas.

_**Amérique**_

_**24 décembre 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

Elisabeth venait d'entrer au bras de monsieur Stomerling, mon père la regarda de biais, ne comprenant pas.

Nous étions toujours debout en attendant monsieur Stomerling senior.

- Mais asseyez-vous donc ! dit-il en entrant.

Tous en même temps, nous nous assîmes. Paul était assis à côté de moi et, en face de moi, se trouvait Eli' qui se trouvait elle-même à côté de Ian, les deux pères se trouvaient en bords de table et Lycy se trouvait à côté de mon père. Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs plats nous furent servis, les uns plus délicieux que les autres. Au moment où nous allions passer au dessert, mon père se leva :

- Je suis désolé d'interrompre ce délicieux repas, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire le pourquoi de ma venue, déclara-t-il. Ma chère petite Elisabeth... Il n'y a même pas deux jours, je recevai une lettre, plutôt une demande en mariage. Celle-ci venait de monsieur Destrange. Contre ta main, il nous offre une somme plus que convenable ! dit mon père, tout sourire.

Elisabeth était blanche comme un mort, mais elle pu se lever, ce que Ian fit aussi.

_**Amérique**_

_**24 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Avais-je mal entendu ? Monsieur Destrange ?

Je me retournai vers Ian qui était aussi déconcerté que moi.

- Non ! m'écriai-je.

- Excuse-moi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? s'exclama mon père.

- Non ! Jamais je ne l'épouserais, père, jamais !

- Tu l'épouseras, fin de la discussion.

Je me tournai vers Ian, on voyait qu'il se retenait de pleurer, ce que je ne fis pas. Pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me réfugiai dans les bras de mon ami qui me serra fort contre lui.

- Ian, lâche là ! cria monsieur Stomerling.

- Jamais, me chuchota Ian.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, collant mon front au sien.

- Lovely, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? questionna mon père à ma grande sœur.

- Je crois que vous le voyez bien père ! dit-elle.

Je redescendis une de mes mains pour la mettre dans celle de l'homme que j'aime et entrelacer nos doigts.

- Je crois que c'en est trop pour moi en une soirée ! déclara Paul en sortant de la pièce.

J'entendis mon père dire quelque chose à ma jeune sœur, mais à cet instant, je ne l'écoutai plus. Je regardai dans les yeux Ian, il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue pour redescendre jusqu'à mes lèvres.

- Bon dieu ! s'écrièrent en même temps mon père et celui d'Ian.

Ian sourit contre mes lèvres avant de se reculer. Toujours en me tenant la main, il m'entraina dans sa bibliothèque, qu'il prit soin de fermer à clef.

- Etes-vous fou ? Avez-vous vu la tête de mon père quand nous sommes partis ! dis-je en riant.

En même temps que lui, je me déchaussai.

- Soyons fou ! L'amour rend fou n'est ce pas ? Eh bien je suis infecté par cette douce maladie qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Vous m'avez contaminé ma douce, dit-il en me rapprochant de lui.

- Nous ne devrions pas... Vous avez entendu mon père, dans quelques jours je vais surement devoir retourner chez moi, vous laissant...

- Demain est un autre jour my love... J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer !

Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers une petite porte se trouvant au fond de la pièce. Quand il l'ouvrit, je pus découvrir que derrière se trouvait sa chambre.

- Mettez vous à l'aise, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je regardai autour de moi. Tout était très beau, des murs blanc avec un plafond gris ainsi qu'un imposant lit en argent se trouvant au milieu de la pièce. Je jetai un regard à Ian qui enlevait sa chemise. Avec difficulté, j'enlevai ma robe, mais en pensant à mon corset, je soupirai.

- Puis-je vous aider ? proposa Ian.

- Se serait avec plaisir...

Il se plaça derrière moi et commença à délacer mon corset pour finir par le faire tomber au sol. J'enlevai en vitesse mes jupons me tournant vers lui. Il était torse nu face a moi, et je senti tout d'un coup ma combinaisons bien trop courte.

Il se cola délicatement a moi, embrassant mon cou.

- Que faites-vous ? lui demandai-je.

- Je veux que vous soyez mienne, juste cette nuit...

Le rouge me vint immédiatement aux joues.

- N'est ce pas incorrect ?

- Pas si on le fait par amour my love.

Avec maladresse, je défis le bouton de son pantalon dont il se débarrassa. Se trouvant en simple sous-vêtements, il me conduisit jusqu'au lit. Je m'y couchai et il se mit au-dessus de moi. Je me retrouvai dans un monde étranger, l'homme que j'aime étant au-dessus de moi, me regardant amoureusement.

- Je ne veux vous forcer à rien, déclara-t-il.

- Vous ne le faites pas, dis-je en passant ma main sur son torse.

Il passa sa main sur ma combinaison et m'en débarrassa, me retrouvant nue face à lui. Cette nuit là fut la plus longue, la plus magique et fantastique de ma vie...


	8. Chapter 7 : Le pourquoi du comment

**Personages:**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Selena Gomez alias Lucy Dobrev

**Chapitre 7 :**

_**Amérique**_

_**24 décembre 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant partir les deux amoureux.

- Lovely ! Comment as-tu pu laisser cela se produire ?

- Père, je n'ai plus vraiment le droit au mot dans la vie de ma jeune sœur !

Mon père se rassit regardant autour de lui, le père d'Ian, lui, était toujours debout.

- Veuillez excuser mon fils de... Enfin vous me comprenez, dit Giuseppe.

- Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? Me questionna mon père.

- Qu'ils sont amoureux ? Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ! Cela a été un vrai coup de foudre et depuis une semaine, ils ne se lâchent plus.

- Dieu est-il vraiment ? dit père en soupirant. Imaginez qu'ils fassent l'irréparable ! Monsieur Destrange ne voudrait plus l'épouser ? !

- Et le mariage est impossible ! Mon fils est destiné à une filleule du roi depuis la naissance.

- Nous n'allons rien dire, s'exclama mon père. J'obligerai ma fille à épouser monsieur Destrange avant le printemps.

- J'obligerai mon fils à partir dans deux jours aider les Marchal dont la maison a brûlé.

Je restai silencieuse, les écoutant préparer l'avenir de ma sœur et de son amant. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'Eli ne serait plus des nôtres au printemps.

_**Amérique**_

_**25 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Je m'éveillai seule, complètement nue dans le lit de Ian. Où était-il ?

Je me relevai et m'entourai d'un drap, avant de m'avancer dans le couloir. Lucy m'attendait près de l'escalier.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui désobéir de cette sorte. Il t'attend en bas, me dit-elle.

Alors je baissai la tête et descendis les escaliers. En bas de ceux-ci se trouvait mon père, me regardant avec pitié.

- Bonjour père.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me fasses cela ? demanda mon père.

- Rien père ce n'est point votre faute...

- Vous venez de ruiner votre vie ! cria-t-il. Mais vous épouserez monsieur Destrange !

- Jamais !

- Au printemps tu l'épouseras que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Dis le père qui a trompé ma mère et eu une fille bâtarde ! criai-je.

Mon père me plaqua contre un mur et me gifla plusieurs fois.

- Lâchez-la ! dit Ian en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Alors il me lâcha et je glissai doucement contre le mur.

- De toute façon, je dois aller voir ton futur époux, dit mon père en sortant.

J'étais aveugle, à cause des milliers de larmes qui naissaient dans mes yeux. Ian remit le drap sur mon corps, qui, quand mon père m'avait violenté, avait glissé, laissant apparente ma poitrine, avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour remonter dans sa chambre. Je ne m'arrêtai point de pleurer, même quand il me déposa sur son lit pour m'enlacer.

- Mon amour, je vous en supplie arrêtez de pleurer, dit-il avec tendresse.

Je mis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, essayant d'arrêter mes larmes. Il caressait mes cheveux en soupirant, que se passait-il ?

- Pourquoi n'étiez-vous point là à mon réveil ? demandais-je.

- Mon père voulait me parler, dit-il en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé tomber sur ma joue. Je relevai la tête et vis qu'il pleurait.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il m'envoie dans deux jours chez les Marchal, leur maison a brulé et je devrais les aider à la reconstruire.

Il allait me quitter. Mon père avait raison, tout ce qui s'était passé hier avait ruiné mon existence.

- Pendant combien de temps ? demandais-je en baissant la tête.

- Longtemps, trop longtemps.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Le karma, la pire chose qui existe.

_**Amérique**_

_**25 décembre 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

Je me baladai dans le jardin quand j'entendis mon père parler à quelqu'un

- J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin, me disant que votre fille n'est plus pure, dit un homme dont je ne connaissais pas la voix.

- Monsieur Destrange, je ne sais quoi dire, dit mon père.

Monsieur Destrange ? Mais qui aurait pu lui envoyer cette lettre.

- Ne dites rien, je la veux quand même, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je souris quand j'entendis ces paroles. Je sentais que moi et monsieur Destrange allions être très vite amis.

_**Amérique**_

_**25 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Après plusieurs heures, j'étais retournée dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Une fois cela fait, je descendis au salon manger quelque chose. Toute la journée, mes larmes n'avaient cessé de couler. Je trouve la vie si injuste...

En fin d'après midi, j'allai croquer un garçon d'écurie quand je tombai nez à nez avec Victoria et un garçon.

- Oh... Eli' cela n'est point ce que tu crois ! dit-elle quand elle me remarqua.

- Je n'ai rien vu, dis-je en partant.

J'en pris un au hasard, un pas trop sale et l'air gentil. Je leur effaçais toujours la mémoire après, mais, pourtant, je me sentais coupable à chaque fois. J'aurais tout fait pour redevenir humaine, tout pour vieillir avec Ian. Mais à cause de Lovely, je ne le pouvais pas, elle m'a enlevé la vie et ça, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

En retournant dans ma chambre en fin d'après midi, Emily m'y attendait.

- Monsieur Wesley vous invite à un pique-nique dans le labyrinthe.

- Quand ? demandais-je.

- Maintenant, il vous attend devant la maison.

Je rassemblai mes jupons et redescendis les escaliers pour me diriger vers l'avant de la propriété. Paul m'y attendait en souriant.

- J'espérais que vous accepteriez, dit-il.

Il me proposa son bras que je pris et, nous commençâmes à avancer vers le labyrinthe. Je n'avais jamais été dans cette partie de la demeure.

Paul me souriait et me parlait de tout et de rien, qu'il trouvait le temps magnifique etc. Moi je trouvais ce temps affreux, j'avais besoin de neige, j'avais besoin de pouvoir pleurer agenouillée dans un lit de neige, mais je ne lui dis rien. Il n'y avait que Ian qui aurait put me comprendre, car lui aussi aimait la neige, parce que cela lui rappelait notre rencontre, tout comme moi.

- Je ne veux point être impoli, mais m'écoutez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu... pensive.

Il sourit, et nous arrivâmes au labyrinthe.

_**Amérique**_

_**25 décembre 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

Je venais de passer l'après midi avec William, il était si exceptionnelle. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il voulait épouser ma sœur, il n'était pas du tout pour elle, mais pour... moi ! Il était méchant, rusé, tout comme moi !

Nous étions en train de nous balader dans le labyrinthe quand il s'arrêta

- Combien d'amants à votre sœur ? demanda-t-il.

- Un seul, pourquoi ?

- Qui est l'homme avec elle ?

Je regardai vers l'endroit qu'il pointait du doigt et y vit Paul et Eli'. Je sentis mes yeux devenir rouge et mes crocs sortir. J'allais aller les étriper, quand William me retint. Il me plaqua contre un arbre et caressa mes crocs.

- Que faites-vous ? chuchotais-je.

Il ne dit rien et commença à embrasser mon cou, mais je le reculai et partis à une vitesse vampirique vers la maison.

_**Amérique**_

_**25 décembre 1856**_

_**Lucy Dobrev**_

Je venais de découvrir la bibliothèque, elle était fantastique. J'avais pris un livre et m'étais assise par terre. Je lus pendant des heures et des heures avant que quelqu'un n'entre.

- Lucy ? demanda Ian en me regardant.

- Désolé, je m'ennuyais, j'ai vu tous ces livres et ...

- Ne vous en faites pas, me coupa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je comprenais pourquoi Eli' l'aimait tant. Il était si gentil et ... beau.

Il prit un livre et commença à lire à côté de moi.

- J'aime votre sœur, me dit-il de but en blanc.

- Je crois qu'après hier, je l'avais compris.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je l'aime ! Pas un amour forcé, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elle et je ne veux pas que vous lui en vouliez pour ça.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que je n'en voulais pas à ma sœur. Je me relevai et partis rejoindre mes sœurs.


	9. Chapter 8 : L'au revoir

**Personages:**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Selena Gomez alias Lucy Dobrev

**Chapitre 8 :**

_**Amérique**_

_**27 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

J'avais été secouée de cauchemars toute la nuit, pour finir par me réveiller en hurlant. Ian était arrivé quelques minutes après pour me réconforter.

Ce matin il partait...

Nous avions passé la veille dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais rien ne pouvait m'enlever cette douleur de le voir partir. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'écrirait tous les jours, qu'il n'arrêterait pas de m'aimer. Malgré ces paroles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'il pourrait m'oublier.

- A mon retour, je t'épouserai, me souffla-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, comme cela tu seras officiellement à moi.

Je lui souris tristement et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se leva et prit quelque chose sur l'armoire.

- Elisabeth Dobrev, voulez-vous m'épouser ? dit-il, à genoux devant le lit.

Je me relevai pour découvrir une magnifique bague en diamant.

- Oui je le veux, dis-je en pleurant de plus en plus.

Il sourit et me la mit au doigt.

Je ne lui avais pas avoué que j'étais toujours promise à monsieur Destrange, mais qu'importe ? Jamais je n'épouserais cet homme. Mon seul mari sera Ian.

Il me prit dans ces bras et me recoucha sur le lit

- Elle appartenait à ma mère, me souffla-t-il en se replaçant à mes côtés. Elle me l'a offerte à sa mort, pour la femme de ma vie.

Je lui souris tristement ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit rendu compte de ce que ça voulait dire, que j'étais un vampire... Il allait vieillir, moi non, nous devrions partir pour cacher mon identité et cetera. Il y a une solution, mais jamais je ne pourrais lui infliger ça.

Il se leva et me tendit sa main.

- Viens, nous allons manger, dit-il.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

Il soupira et me prit dans ces bras.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je vais nourrir ma bien aimée

Je ris doucement et passais mes bras autour de son cou et, nous descendîmes. En bas étaient déjà présent plusieurs personnes, dont le père de Ian et deux femmes.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, dit Ian en me mettant sur mes pieds.

La plus jeune des deux femmes se leva et passa sa main sur sa joue.

- Bonjour monsieur Stomerling, dit-elle en posant ces lèvres sur sa joue.

Qui pouvait-elle bien être? Une amie?

- Nous sommes venus parler du mariage, dit la plus âgée.

- Excusez-moi, de quel mariage parlez-vous? demandais-je.

- De celui de ma fille, Marie Juliette De Libramont, et monsieur Ian Stomerling.

Je regardai Ian, perdue. Il me demandait de l'épouser alors qu'il avait déjà une fiancée.

Ce n'est pas possible! Je dois rêver, mais apparemment non.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil aux personnes, et partis en courant dans le jardin. Je me dirigeai vers un arbre et remis tout ce que contenait mon estomac.

Que se passait-il? Un vampire ne pouvait être malade, enfin peut-être que je me trompai...

_**Amérique**_

_**27 décembre 1856**_

_**Lucy Dobrev**_

Depuis la veille, je n'avais pu voir mes sœurs, pourtant, ce matin, j'avais entendu Eli' crier, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention. Quand je me réveillai en fin de matinée, Lovely se trouvait dans ma chambre.

- Bonjour petite sorcière.

- Bonjour Lov', soupirais-je. Que me veux-tu?

Elle prit mon livre de sorts et commença à le feuilleter.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu sais comment on peut tuer un vampire?

- Eh bien on peut le brûler, lui arracher le cœur ou lui planter un pieu de bois dans le cœur.

- Intéressant... Et tu n'aurais pas une formule pour en tuer un?

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

Elle me sourit, remit mon livre à sa place et, sortit de ma chambre.

Je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête, mais quoi personne ne pourrait le savoir.

_**Amérique**_

_**27 décembre 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

En sortant de la chambre de ma sœur, je vis Paul qui devait surement m'attendre. J'avais remarqué que la veille, il m'avait vu avec William et je savais qu'il était jaloux. Un homme jaloux... très intéressant.

- Croyiez-vous me rendre jaloux avec William Destrange? me demanda-t-il.

- Pas du tout, et croyiez vous me rendre jalouse avec ma chère sœur Elisabeth ?

- Peut être, dit-il en me collant contre le mur.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou pour descendre jusqu'au décolleté de ma robe.

_**Amérique**_

_**27 décembre 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

On était en train d'installer les bagages de Ian dans sa calèche. Personne n'était là, à part nous deux et nos pères. J'avais oublié ce qui s'était passé il y a à peine une heure. Il m'avait expliqué que c'était arrangé, et que ça n'avait pas d'importance

Il s'avança vers moi et déposa un dernier baisé sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-il. Je t'écrirais tous les jours.

- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras accomplir, mon ange.

Il soupira et me prit dans ses bras. Ma respiration était complètement coupée, mais quelle importance ?

Au fond de moi, j'avais l'impression que c'était un adieu et il avait l'air de le penser aussi.

Il se décolla de moi et monta dans la calèche, me faisant un dernier signe. Dès qu'il disparu au loin, je m'agenouillai au sol et je commençai à pleurer. Mon père posa sa main sur mon épaule, mais je me dégageai immédiatement. Tout cela était sa faute, s'il ne m'avait pas promise à un autre, il ne serait pas parti.

- Il ne pouvait vous épouser, dit le père.

Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Quand Ian rentrera, nous partirons ensemble et nous vivrons heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps...


	10. Chapter 9 : Le plongeon

**Personages:**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Selena Gomez alias Lucy Dobrev

**Chapitre 9 : **

_**Amérique**_

_**29 janvier 1856**_

_**Lucy Dobrev**_

Voila déjà un mois que ma sœur ne sort presque plus de sa chambre. Je l'entends souvent pleurer en plein milieu de la nuit. Il lui manque c'est certain, pourtant, monsieur Wesley lui tourne toujours autour. Enfin, pour le peu de temps où il n'est pas dans le lit de Lovely. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se met dans cet état pour un homme qui n'est pas son mari. Certes, il est très gentil, mais pas au point de se laisser mourir...

Étrangement monsieur Destrange fut moins présent pour mes sœurs ainées et, se rapprocha de moi. Il était sympathique, même si j'essayais de ne point lui donner de l'intérêt. Il me parlait surtout de musique et de littérature, ainsi que de l'Angleterre où il a habité.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi...

_**Amérique**_

_**29 janvier 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre... Il m'a oublié. Maintenant je suis seule.

Voila les phrases qui tournent dans ma tête depuis un peu moins d'un mois.

Ma vie est partie en même temps que lui. Je vis sans vivre.

Après avoir été me nourrir, je remontai dans la bibliothèque. Je repensai à notre premier tête a tête. Mes doigts parcouraient le livre pensant à ce bon moment. Je pris le livre Orgueil et Préjugés que je posai sur ma poitrine laissant couler quelques larmes.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir en fracas, j'en lâchai le livre que je tenais dans mes mains. Je releva la tête pour découvrir Paul, un air énervé collé sur le visage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, apeurée.

Il sourit et se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à pouvoir toucher ma joue.

- Je vous veux, dit-il.

Je me reculai de deux pas.

- Comment ça ?

Il me colla contre la bibliothèque pressant sa main contre ma bouche pour que je ne puisse pas crier.

Pourquoi je ne pouvais point bouger ?

D'où lui venait cette force ?

_**Amérique**_

_**29 janvier 1856**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

J'étais couchée à côté de Paul. Nous avions passé la nuit ensemble, comme presque tous les jours. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, tellement bien...

- Transforme-moi, me souffla-t-il.

Je me relevai pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que l'on soit ensemble pour toujours...

Je passai ma main sur son cou que j'avais tant de fois mordu.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

Je baissai la tête gênée. Je me demandais bien comment je pouvais ressentir ça, de l'amour. Il était le seul qui importait pour moi.

- Tu sais, cela n'est point si facile que tu penses, soufflais-je. On perd tout : sa vie, son âme, son humanité.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux que toi et seulement toi.

Il tira sa tête sur le côté pour que j'ai une vue de son cou. Je posai mon front contre celui-ci, je sentais son cœur battre.

Je posai mes lèvres sur son coup avant d'y enfoncer mes crocs. Je bus pendant longtemps avant de me reculer. Je mordis mon poignet et le mis en dessous de son nez.

- Que dois-je faire mon amour ? me demanda-t-il.

- Bois mon sang.

Un peu méfiant, il mit sa bouche sur mon poignet et bu le sang. Je repris mon poignet avant de déposer mes lèvres sur ça joue.

- Je suis désolée.

Je mis mes mains sur ses joues et je lui ... cassai la nuque.

- A bientôt...

_**Amérique**_

_**29 janvier 1856**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Paul enlevait mes vêtements sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Il était tellement brutale, affreux et ignoble que je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer, tellement que sa main fut recouverte de sang en quelques secondes.

- Ta sœur a été très gentille et si bête. Un petit « mon amour » et elle a accepté de me transformer ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous, les filles Dobrev, vous êtes si facile à convaincre et à mettre dans notre lit.

J'étais maintenant nue, collée contre lui, je fermai les yeux le voyant se déshabiller. Personne ne pourrai empêcher ce qu'il avait prévu.

Mon dieu aidez moi.

_**Amérique**_

_**29 janvier 1856**_

_**Lucy Dobrev**_

- Mademoiselle Dobrev, me salua William.

- Monsieur Destrange, je m'inclinai un peu. Après laquelle de mes sœurs courez vous aujourd'hui ?

- En fait, j'avais pensé à vous, dit-il en riant.

Je rougis un peu et sentis sa main frôler la mienne.

- Je ne suis pas se genre de fille, lui dis-je.

Il sourit et passa sa main sur ma joue.

- Votre sœur, Lovely, est extravagante, très peu pudique et désagréable. Elisabeth, elle, est réservée, gentille, attentionnée et si belle. Vous, vous êtes tous ça en même temps, ce qui vous fait être parfaite.

Ne voulant pas être plus ridicule, je montai à l'étage. Des bruits parvenaient de la bibliothèque, comme des pleures. J'aurais pu croire que c'était les sanglots habituelle d'Ely, mais non ce n'était pas ça.

J'entrais doucement dans la pièce et ne vit personne. Je m'avançai encore un peu et, découvris ma sœur complètement nue sur le sol en pleurant. Je la regardai quelques seconde avant d'appeler William.

Il fut tout aussi choqué que moi en la voyant, mais il se remit tès vite et prit dans ses bras ma sœur pour la conduire dans sa chambre

Que lui était-il arrivé ?


	11. Chapter 10 : Les retrouvailles

**Personages:**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Selena Gomez alias Lucy Dobrev

**Chapitre 10 : **

_**Amérique**_

_**5 février 1857**_

_**Lucy Dobrev**_

Ce matin là, je rédigeais une lettre à mon père pour le mettre au courant de l'état d'Elisabeth qui ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle n'avait plus but une goute de sang depuis une semaine, plus exactement depuis le jour où nous l'avions trouvée dans la bibliothèque. Si elle continue comme cela, nous devrons l'obliger à se nourrir. Elle ne bouge plus de son lit et crie à chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle ne fit que crier d'avantage. Le plus étrange est que Paul ne s'est plus montré, à part pour courir dans la chambre de Lov'.

Après avoir remis ma lettre à une servante, je partis retrouver William dans le jardin. Il était allongé sur l'herbe et j'allai le rejoindre-. Il regardait les nuages, l'air perdu.

- Croyez-vous que les personnes peuvent changer ? me questionna-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Il y a un an, j'ai fais des choses horribles et je le regrette. Un soir, j'avais rencontré une jeune fille magnifique, ça été comme un coup de foudre. Elle ne m'a pas résisté et je l'ai transformé. Le lendemain en me réveillant, j'eu peur des conséquences et je suis parti.

- C'était Victoria Stomerling, soufflais-je. Vous l'aimez ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux avant de hocher la tête. Je lui souris, soulagée qu'il ne soit amoureux de ma personne.

- Et pourquoi tout ça ? Vous courtisez mes sœurs puis moi, juste pour vous amuser ?

- Non, j'essayais de l'oublier et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu me rendre compte que je n'y arriverais jamais__

_**Amérique**_

_**8 février 1857**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

- Mademoiselle Lovely, votre père vient d'arriver avec monsieur Ian, me dit la gouvernante.

Même en étant à moitié coiffée, je me précipitai en bas. Pourquoi l'avait-il ramené celui-là ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser loin de ma sœur qui mourrait un peu plus chaque jour ?

Je m'avançais vers le salon et les saluais.

- Bonjour père. Monsieur Stomerling, je suis fort étonnée de vous voir ici, déclarais-je.

- En fait, j'allais rejoindre votre sœur, dit-il en se levant. Bonne journée.

Alors il quitta la pièce et je me retournai immédiatement vers mon père.

- A quoi pensiez-vous ? criais-je. Vous voulez vraiment ruiner le mariage entre monsieur Destrange et Elisabeth ?

- Il a retiré sa demande en mariage, donc autant redonner la vie à ma fille, dit-il en me regardant de haut.

S'il était là, cela en sera plus dur pour l'achever. Il va falloir que je fasse en sorte de la voir à l'écart, à l'écart de tous.__

_**Amérique**_

_**8 février 1857**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

J'étais encore en train de pleurer essayant de ne pas me rappeler le moment, quand quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre.

- Sortez !

La personne s'approcha de moi pour s'allonger dans mon lit.

- Voulez-vous vraiment que je parte, my love ?

Je me retournai doucement pour tomber sur Ian. La première chose que je fis, c'est de poser mes mains sur ses joues pour voir s'il n'était point une hallucination, mais non il était bien là à mes côtés.

- Tu m'as abandonné, lui soufflais-je.

- Non, chaque jour je vous ai écrit, mais apparemment, vous n'avez pas reçu mes lettres.

- Depuis quand continues-tu de me vouvoyer ? Je croyais que j'étais à toi.

- J'espérais que tu dises cela.

Il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches et me serra contre lui embrassant tendrement mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux pour me délecter de ce précieux moment qu'il m'était donné de vivre depuis ces nombreux jours de tristesse.

Mais malheureusement je recommençai à pleurer, me collant encore plus contre lui. Il ne parlait pas, sachant très bien que de toute façon, je n'étais pas prête à lui en parler. Il continua d'embrasser mon cou, ma mâchoire, ma joue, pour enfin finir sur mes lèvres. C'était un baiser doux et tendre, comme il m'en donnait autrefois. Je me collai de plus en plus contre lui, enlevant sa chemise.

- Arrête mon amour, dit-il.

- Je veux sentir que c'est toi qui m'appartient, s'il te plait.

N'essayant pas de comprendre, il enleva ma combinaison pour embrasser tendrement ma poitrine. Bizarrement ça ne me fit pas du tout penser à la bibliothèque, car avec Paul, cela avait été tout sauf agréable.

Ses mains courraient sur mon corps, me faisant frissonner. Je commençais à lui enlever son pantalon, embrassant son torse. Quand nous fûmes nus tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, il me souffla à l'oreille :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu es à moi et, je n'ai pas besoin de le prouver.

Je cru un moment qu'il allait s'éloigner, mais quelques secondes après, il pénétra en moi, ce qui nous fit gémir à l'unisson.

Après notre moment de pur plaisir, je posai ma tête sur son torse écoutant les battements de son cœur. Je n'avais plus entendu cette merveilleuse mélodie depuis longtemps. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'était de voir mes crocs sortirent. Je me relevai en cachant mon visage de mes mains.

- Ne te caches pas, dit-il en embrassant mon épaule. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?

- Plus d'une semaine, lui avouais-je.

Il me retourna et me montra son cou.

- Non ! criais-je.

- Je veux que tu le fasses.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et ne vis pas une lueur de peur, alors j'approchais doucement ma bouche de son cou et le mordis.

_**Amérique**_

_**8 février 1857**_

_**Lucy Dobrev**_

Moi et Will' parlions, quand nous entendîmes des bruits assez étranges venant de la chambre d'Eli'.

- Savez-vous ce qui se passe ? me questionna monsieur Destrange, se retenant de rire.

- Apparemment monsieur Stomerling est revenu, dis-je en souriant. J'espère que ma sœur va aller mieux maintenant.


	12. Chapter 11 : L'adieu

**Personages:**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Selena Gomez alias Lucy Dobrev

**Chapitre 11 :**

_**Amérique**_

_**8 février 1857**_

_**Elisabeth Dobrev**_

Je buvais son sang sans savoir m'arrêter. J'avais si faim et c'était si bon. Il essayait de m'arrêter mais j'étais comme en transe, mais quand je senti son pouls faiblir terriblement, je pris tout mon courage et sortis mes crocs de sa chaire. Quand je le vis, je crus rêver. Il était blanc comme neige, comme un ... mort.

Je m'empressais de mordre mon poignet pour lui faire boire mon sang. Je fis couler ce liquide dans sa bouche jusqu'à qu'il ce réveille. Je le regardai dans les yeux, heureusement, il ne s'était pas transformé.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demandais-je, affolée.

- Oui, dit-il en se relevant doucement.

Juste à le voir dans cet état, je fondis en larme le prenant dans ces bras. A son habitude, il me consola alors que c'était de ma faute...

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du manger avant, mais j'étais tellement mal depuis ce que Paul m'a fait...

- Qu'est ce que Paul t'a fait ?

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de ma bêtise.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'allai me lever mais, il me retint par le bras. J'étais tellement honteuse... Et s'il ne m'aimait plus après. Mais il doit le savoir

- Il m'a violé, dis-je en baissant ma tête.

Tout d'un coup, il se releva et commença à s'habiller.

- Je vais le tuer ! cria-t-il.

Je lui pris sa main et le recouchais dans le lit.

- Pas maintenant, reste avec moi. De toute façon, il n'est pas là et j'ai besoin de toi.

Encore énervé, il se recoucha et me prit dans ses bras.

- Plus jamais il ne te touchera, je te le promets.

Après plusieurs heures à attendre qu'il s'endorme, je me relevai doucement et rhabillai en vitesse. Malheureusement, il dut m'entendre et il ouvrit les yeux.

- Mon amour, où pars-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

- Quelque part où je ne pourrais plus te faire de mal.

Alors, je sortis sans même lui accorder un regard, sachant qu'à la vitesse où j'allais, il ne pourrait pas me rattraper.

J'allai jusqu'au labyrinthe, juste à l' endroit où Paul m'avait emmenée. Je me couchai doucement sur l'herbe regardant les étoiles, elles me rappelaient mon enfance. Pourquoi tout est aussi simple quand nous sommes enfant ? Nous ne devons nous soucier de rien ni de personne.

Je rêvassais encore quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me relevai doucement pour voir ma sœur tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? lui demandai-je.

_**Amérique**_

_**8 février 1857**_

_**Lovely Dobrev**_

Je venais de remonter dans ma chambre en début de soirée où j'y trouvai Paul.

- Ian est-il là ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je.

Il commença à ramasser ses affaires et il s'avança vers la porte

- Pourquoi pars-tu ? lui demandai-je.

- Vu que j'ai fais l'amour à ta sœur et que son petit chéri est revenu, je dois partir.

- Excuse-moi ?

Il prit doucement ma main et caressa son dos de son pouce.

- Elle m'a sauté dessus et je n'ai rien pu faire.

J'enlevai immédiatement ma main de la sienne. Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça ?

Je pouvais encore pardonner Paul, ce n'était qu'un homme, mais Eli', jamais !

- Tu peux rester, je vais me charger d'elle.

Je pris un sac que j'avais caché dans ma commode et, juste au moment où je sortais, je vis ma sœur. Je la suivis dehors et, pour bien me faciliter les choses, elle partit dans le labyrinthe.

Elle avait l'air si gentille en regardant les étoiles, mais je savais qu'au fond, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une trainée. Elle dut m'entendre car elle se releva.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je me rapprochai encore plus d'elle en sortant mon pieu qui se trouvait dans mon sac

- Je sais pour Paul et toi, lui avouai-je.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta dans mes bras. Comment osait-elle ?

- Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas pleuré à la mort de maman ? dis-je

- Non...

- Car elle est morte de ta faute ! Si elle ne t'avait point eu, elle n'aurait été malade. En fait, tout aurait été meilleur si tu n'avais pas existé. Papa m'aurait aimé, Paul n'aurait regardé que moi, j'aurais eu un mari, une famille... Mais les rêves ne se réalisent pas tout seul, ma chère petite sœur.

Elle releva sa tête pour me regarder.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

Je posai mon pieu sur son dos et lui enfonçai dans le cœur, ce qui lui fit lâcher un cri.

- Merci de me laisser vivre à partir de maintenant, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Je jetai son cadavre sur le sol et partis.

Je ne ressentais pas du bonheur, mais plutôt de la peine. Je venais de tuer ma petite sœur.

_**Amérique**_

_**8 février 1857**_

_**Lucy Dobrev**_

Ian et moi cherchions Eli depuis longtemps, quand nous entendîmes un cri. C'est à ce moment là que je sus que c'était fini.


	13. Epilogue : Il la retrouve

**Personages:**

Nina Dobrev alias Elisabeth Dobrev

Alexis Bledel alias Lovely Dobrev

Ian Somerhalder alias Ian Stomerling

Paul Wesley alias Paul Wesley

Katherina Graham alias Emily Bennett

Victoria Justice alias Victoria Stomerling

Selena Gomez alias Lucy Dobrev

**Epilogue : **

_**Amérique**_

_**8 février 1857**_

_**Ian Stomerling**_

Quand je l'avais trouvée, je n'avais pu bouger. J'étais tétanisé devant le corps de ma fiancée, puis, doucement, je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle. Je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je déposai un baisé sur son front et me tournai vers Lucy.

- Je ne peux pas la perdre, soufflai-je.

- Je sais … Mais il va nous falloir du temps, me dit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Sans que je comprenne, elle sortit un couteau de son sac.

- Il faut que tu deviennes comme elle.

Et elle me l'enfonça dans la gorge.

_**Amérique**_

_**8 février 1857**_

_**Lucy Dobrev**_

Après avoir déplacé le corps avec l'aide de Will au lac, je partis rejoindre ma sœur dans sa chambre. Elle était en train de ranger toutes ses affaires, ne laissant rien derrière elle.

- Lui as-tu donné la mort ?

Elle se retourna vers moi les joues immaculées de sang. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer, je ne l'en croyais même pas capable.

- On ne vole pas ce qui appartient à sa sœur, pourtant, elle m'a prit Paul.

- Il l'a violé ! criai-je.

Elle eut l'air un peu surprise, mais elle ne dit pas un mot.

- Je vais la faire revenir, lui dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

_**Amérique**_

_**9 février 1857**_

_**Ian Stomerling**_

Quand je me suis réveillé, je crus que j'étais au paradis, mais en ouvrant les yeux je reconnus immédiatement le lac près de la propriété. Que faisais-je ici ?

Assise sur les marches d'une petite cabane, Lucy me regardait en souriant.

- Que m'as-tu fait ?

- Tu le sais très bien, répondit-elle.

Voila la fin du tome 1 mais le tome 2 se trouve la : .net/s/7349071/1/Merci_detre_revenue


End file.
